


H/D Fan Fair 2019 Entries In Chronological Order

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Fan Fair 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Fan Fair 2019, M/M, Secondary Theme: Book Fair, Secondary Theme: Pet Fair, Secondary Theme: Pottermore Fair, Secondary Theme: Travel Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: All the H/D Fan Fair 2019 fanart, fanfic and podfic entries sorted by posting order and type.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: H/D Fan Fair 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harry/Draco Fan Fair





	H/D Fan Fair 2019 Entries In Chronological Order

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and viewing all the amazing entries! Please support the creators by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment to their works! ♥
> 
> You may also join our [Discord here](https://discord.gg/hDUD38A).

The 2019 Fan Fair is a celebration of 10 years of Fan Fairs! As a result, it has been more challenging than ever for participants to not only feature interesting careers, but to also include one of four previous Fair themes in their creations.

The Fair has been a wonderful success! And this could not have been done without some people being truly awesome! The mods would like to take this opportunity to thank these people:

**♥ To the authors and artists. **Thank you so much for your absolutely smashing creations for this year's event! There would not have been a Fair without you all.

This year we've seen an astonishing 8,000+ words increase in the overall word average compared to last year's Food Fair; more writers are writing longer Fair stories than ever before. Most of our non-collaborating artists also submitted comics or multi-panelled artworks! In addition to that, it is the first year we've received a 125 page comic which is truly record-breaking; we believe it is it is one of the longest, if not the longest, comic we've ever seen in a H/D fest.

**♥ To our readers, commenters, and viewers.** Thank you for your unwavering support for our creators and our Fair. Whether you've been here since the late 2000s or whether you've just joined us recently, your comments and your energy is what keeps the Fair going! We hope we'll continue to have your support and to continue to host Fairs in the coming years!

**♥ To everyone who participated in our Fan Fair Cup.** Comments are absolute love and it is the fuel to writers and artists creativity. Thank you for joining the community and working so hard to read, view, listen to and comment on the Fair's entries. You are awesome!

**♥ To those of you who recced those stories and artworks you loved. **Your appreciation puts a huge smile on the creators faces - thank you for boosting the fanworks and for helping us spread the word! We have such amazing creative people and they deserve to be recced!

♥ And finally, **to everyone who helped cheer on or beta for our writers and artists** you are the best! Without you I'm sure most participants would not have put out such quality work! (Also a personal thank you to who helped us with proofreading, you are amazing!) So give yourselves a round of applause for being the best people we could hope for!

We also have banners for all of you for being awesome! To our brilliant creators:

[Rebloggable link on Tumblr](https://hd-fan-fair.tumblr.com/post/189325613455/the-hd-fan-fair-2019-has-been-a-wonderful)

To all our readers, viewers, reccers, supporters, and betas!

[Rebloggable link on Tumblr](https://hd-fan-fair.tumblr.com/post/189325675835/)

[The Fan Fair Cup results are also out at this link!](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/179743.html)

Without further ado, we present to you:

## THE MASTERLIST OF H/D FAN FAIR 2019 FANWORKS

  


( Fanwork posted in chronological order by type )

###  **ART**

[ Book ]  
  
1.** LordAzazel23** drew [Reunited Once More ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853056) (Digital, G)  
_Summary: Harry joins the Hogwarts faculty as a Herbology professor. Harry's surprised to find that his old flame works at Hogwarts, too. _

[ Pet ]  
  
2\. **sirene312** drew [Alleviate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683793) (Digital, G)  
_Summary: Harry needs to take his pet to the vet. Draco is the only one available. _  
  
[ Pottermore ]  
  
3\. **Pygmy_puffy** drew [Trouble on the Hogwarts Express ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112079) (Digital, G)  
_Summary: While evil lurks on the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter, the locomotive engineer and Draco Malfoy, the Honeydukes Express Trolley Wizard, are the only two adults aboard the train. Their duelling skills might have become a little rusty over the years, but they will do anything in their power to keep the children safe. It'll take a bit more than a disarming spell to stop them.... _  
  
4\. **sugareey **drew [ I Choose You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947985) (Digital, PG13)  
_Summary: Sometimes, owls knows more about what a perfect match looks like when it sees one. _  
  
[Travel ]  
  
5\. **pinkelephant42** drew [Find Me At Sunset ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683040) (Digital, R)  
_Summary: Harry decides to take some time off on a private island. Guess who is the gorgeous caretaker of said island? _  
  
6\. **digthewriter **drew [If Music is a Place — then Jazz is the City ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783528) (Digital, PG)  
_Summary: In an endeavour to find himself, Harry winds up in New Orleans. He's heard great things about the music originated from there. He discovers something he never expected. And then, he keeps going back to the same venue where the main musician doesn't stop playing for him. _  
  
7\. **dustmouth** drew [Going Postal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321604) (Traditional Comic, PG-13)  
_Summary: So Draco and Harry sort of maybe have a bit of a thing going. Which is all fine and good, but would probably be more effective if they managed to be on the same continent for more than five minutes at a time. _  
  


###  **ART & FIC**

  
[ Book ]  
  
1\. **crazyparakiss** wrote and drew [Hot For Teacher ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776034) (10134, NC-17)  
_Summary: Harry never thought Draco Malfoy would be the sort of man who could teach small children without poisoning them, but here he stands in the door of the Year One classroom. Harry must be living in an alternate reality, because not only is Draco good with small children Harry also finds him ridiculously attractive. Hell's officially froze._  
  
2.** Orpheous87** wrote and **Marshview** drew [Beyond the Walls ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453384) (20316, PG13)  
_Summary: Harry inherits a house complete with land. Some rare magical plants are growing on the land, but when their condition takes a turn for the worse, he's forced to call in an expert - someone he would never have expected to be turning to for help: Draco Malfoy. _  
  
[ Travel ]  
  
3\. **PalenDrome** wrote and **maniacani** drew [The Pirate and the Prince ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305435?view_full_work=true) (49240, NC-17)  
_Summary: Draco can't believe that fate and circumstance have made him a stowaway on the Master of Death's ship. He doesn't know what's worse: the dread pirate's legendary vendetta against the aristocracy, or the fact that his captor is the most infuriating yet irrefutably fascinating man Draco has ever met. _

_Some say the Master of Death is a hideous monster, forced to live behind a mask. Others claim he's a myth, for no man can do what he is rumoured to have accomplished. Sordid minds brand him the worst of thieves, purloining the chastity of innocents with nary the promise of tomorrow. He is all these things, and none. I count myself as one of the lucky few who know the truth. He is my Harry. And this is the story of how he came to be._

###  **FIC**

  
[ Book ]

1\. **xErised** wrote [Spring Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540150) (15400, PG13)  
_Summary: When Draco is tasked to tidy Grimmauld Place, he's not surprised at the constant need to yell at Potter: "Not that old shirt, what part of 'keeping things that spark joy' are you unable to grasp?!" What he doesn't expect, however, is helping Potter to let go of his past and put both of their ghosts to rest. _  
  
2\. **ladderofyears **wrote [Mirrors, Magic and Miscreants ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687126) (17290, NC-17)  
_Summary: Magical Regency AU. Lord Draco Malfoy, heir to the Dukedom of Wiltshire is the finest Magical Mirror Maker in the whole of England. He can create any mirror you might possibly desire; ones that give advice, that can tell you that you're beautiful or can tell you the truth. But there is one truth that Draco simply cannot face, however, and that is who he really is. _

_Draco believes that he can willingly give up his life-long preference for other men and submit to his father, Duke Lucius's wish: that he marry the pretty Miss. Greengrass, and gain her respectability (and dowry). But, on the evening of Lady Pansy's Spring Ball, two strange encounters mean the world will change forever for Lord Draco. He meets the most unpleasant Viscount Black-Evans, who challenges Draco to make him a mirror, one that shows the viewer the person he would gain the most sexual gratification from. Later that night, Lord Draco and Miss. Greengrass are robbed at wand-point by an alluring highwayman, who asks for a special treasure... A single kiss from Draco's soft, plump lips to send him on his way. _

_Will Draco have the courage to realise who he really is, and find the life that he deserves? _  
  
3\. **Countingcr0ws** wrote [Draco Malfoy and the Calendar of Harry Potters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805128) (12445, R)  
_Summary: Draco finds his life spiralling out of control with the purchase of Harry Potter's sexy calendar for charity. _  
  
4\. **XxTheDarkLordxX ** wrote [Still Standing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709821/chapters/49195844) (30192, NC-17)  
_Summary: Not many know the evil origins of a Philosopher's Stone. When Draco discovers that the Goblins found one and kept it, he'll stop at nothing to see it taken care of. Even if that means having to deal with Gringotts' very own resident twat: Harry Potter. _  
  
5\. **Maraudersaffair** wrote [The Phoney Fortune Teller ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733944) (7684, NC-17)  
_Summary: Draco makes a living as a phoney fortune teller by the Thames. He enjoys his job and his life proceeds as normal until one day his crystal ball shows him snogging Harry Potter. _  
  
6\. **ebbet** wrote [But That’s History ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580731/chapters/48858404) (54438, PG13)  
_Summary: Harry Potter starts his first year as Muggle Studies Professor only to find that Draco Malfoy has been hired to teach History of Magic. _  
  
7.** bafflinghaze **wrote [Infuse with Affection, Enchant With Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652239/chapters/49042691) (16564, PG13)  
_Summary: It starts with Draco making protective pendants for himself, his parents, and his friends, after the war. Something that would watch their backs—and their fronts—as people spat on them in the streets and hexed them in the alleyways. Draco gets better at it, does a course on it, and takes enough commissions for charmed jewellery that he eventually opens his own shop. But Harry doesn’t know any of this. So when he sees Malfoy in a shop of charmed necklaces, he immediately tries his best to uncover Malfoy’s machinations. _  
  
8\. **Tackytiger** wrote [Tonight We Fly ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415217) (6938, R)  
_Summary: It's been ten years since they left school, and Harry Potter is perfectly happy with his successful broom-making business, Wyvern and Swift. The only thing that annoys him is that Draco Malfoy is back from America, with a tan and long hair and that eyepatch that definitely doesn't make him look like a sexy pirate. Malfoy is always trying to get under Harry's skin—and if he thinks asking Harry on a date is going to unsettle Harry before they play rival Seekers in the big charity Quidditch game...well, he'd be right. Featuring our favourite oblivious wizard, some shower cubicle action, and Harry leaving his leather gloves on._  
  
9\. **tomoewantsdolls** wrote [I've got you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771840) (10982, PG13)  
_Summary: This is a story about encounters and second chances, but most of it, is a story about healing. _  
  
10\. **fanfictionbubbles **wrote [ Closer ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784275) (11480, NC-17)  
_Summary: Harry makes a bet with Ron when he's not paying attention and ends up one Quidditch team up. Fine, he can deal with that. But then he finds out who the Seeker is and suddenly there's a whole lot more to deal with. _  
  
11\. **LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)** wrote [and time goes on ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751356) (3582, NC-17)  
_Summary: Harry had spent the years following the end of the Dark War secluded in his townhome. He’d taken up writing to get out the churning emotions and fears that would well up inside him. At Hermione’s urging, Harry had sent off a collection of his short stories to a Muggle publisher. One book deal had turned into another, until one day a reporter from the Daily Prophet had sent him an owl asking if he were secretly writing under a nom de plume, and would he care to comment for the article she was writing? Several frantic phone calls to Hermione and Ron and a brief in-person interview later, and the whole Wizarding World knew Harry’s secret. Trying to overcome writer's block, Harry turns to a used bookstore, only to find a scribbled-on copy of The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and stumbles, literally, across one Draco Malfoy._  
  
12\. **ignatiustrout** wrote [ Faint Indirections ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946260) (29792, PG13)  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy is the last person Harry expects to turn up in Boston, Massachussetts. But now he's here, and he won't stop requesting books from the library where Harry works. _

[ Pet ]  
  
13\. **tigersilver **wrote [Harry Potter and the Peahen from Perdition ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620829) (15833, R)  
_Summary: Harry is a pet-sitter and Draco hires him to mind the peacocks while he's away on business. The peacocks do not like Harry. There's no way he'll do it again. But Draco keeps hiring him, and damn it Harry can't say no. From the prompter: “Peacocks bite Harry's arse; Draco has a salve for that; see where I'm going with this?” Oh, I do, darling! _  
  
14\. **keyflight790** wrote [Everything to Lose ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19544386) (15144, NC-17)  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy is a professional. A professional breaker-upper, that is. A story about moons and coincidences, and one very exhausted matchmaker that pulls it together at the last minute._  
  
15\. **xanthippe74** wrote [A Hiss To Build a Dream On ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263141) (10685, PG13)  
_Summary: Harry has a pash on a certain Slytherin. Draco has a snake that’s refusing to eat. When Draco asks him to use his Parseltongue skills to help, Harry sees the opportunity he’s been waiting for. There’s just one small problem: Harry can’t bring himself to tell Draco that he isn’t a Parselmouth anymore. _  
  
16\. **enchanted_jae** wrote [Kinky Knitting Project ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944199) (4066, PG13)  
_Summary: Draco can't believe it when Harry Potter Himself walks into Purl of Wisdom. _  
  
17\. **pixiedustatsundown **wrote [Of Green Eyes and Namesakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705255) (10639, PG13)  
_Summary: Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could grow to like having a cat around, especially an obnoxious one with eerily familiar green eyes? _  
  
18\. **EriWritesDrarry** wrote [Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Snitch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865566) (7414, PG13)  
_Summary: Harry lives alone as a metal-charmer, but little does he know, Draco lives beside him in his Animagus form. After Draco discovers a plot that threatens the wizard world, he reveals himself to Harry with a simple request: freedom. _  
  
19\. **Zopno** wrote [The Dragon At The Bottom Of The Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663639/chapters/49071854) (52336, NC-17)  
_Summary: At 25 Harry Potter's life was simple; he flew, sculpted, and had the vault in the back of his mind to keep all unpleasant business. It was stable, but when Draco Malfoy literally hit him with a giant rock; all that changed. _  
  
20\. **epsilonargus ** wrote [Don't Delete The Kisses ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913911) (6446, PG13)  
_Summary: If Draco comes after Harry now, Harry is determined that it will have to be entirely Draco's choice. _  
  
21\. **HeyItsGem** wrote [Handling Snakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961722) (7074, PG-13)  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy is content with his life as a psychologist in the Muggle world. Sure, the tube is a nightmare, and it would be nice to use magic without worrying about being discreet, but it’s good for the most part. When he starts treating a client for their fear of snakes, he realizes that his safe, comfortable, Muggle life won’t be that way for long. It really doesn't help that he might have a slight aversion to snakes. There's no avoiding it now; he needs Harry Potter. Only for his snakes, of course. _  
  
22\. **Tsauergrass **wrote [To Tame a Kitten (is to love) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996894) (13883, G)  
_Summary: After the war, Harry finds solace in fostering orphaned kittens. One day, a kitten appears on his door step without explanation—and attacks him! Taking it in, he quickly finds that this kitten is nothing ordinary. _

_"What?” Harry asks, bewildered. “What do you want?” _

_The kitten meows loudly at a piece of layered meat. “_ _Guanciale?” Joe seems surprised. _ _“Oh. Italians use it to make…carbonara.”_  
  
Harry looks disbelievingly at the kitten. _It meows loudly again before it lowers its head, ready to plunge into the meat— “No!” Harry yelps and grabs hold of it, “Don’t—”_

_Joe bursts into laughter. “You know what, I’ll give it to you for free. Can’t say no to a cat who wants to eat proper carbonara.” _  
  
[ Pottermore ]  
  
23\. **alpha_exodus** wrote [All Your Stars In View ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289895) (18537, R)  
_Summary: Life after the war is difficult for Harry, especially when the only thing that makes him feel better is, oddly enough, being around Malfoy. So when Malfoy asks to paint his portrait, Harry can't refuse, even if it means baring himself in more ways than one. _  
  
24\. **Postjentacular** wrote [Testing 123 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652140) (4069, NC-17)  
_Summary: Epistolary story with a humorous core. 4 and 7/100 thousand words. Slightly smutty. _  
  
25\. **Donnarafiki** wrote [Baby Gate ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691434) (8133, PG13)  
_Summary: A piece of baby gate hit the back of his head. Pansy shook her head lightly, looking exasperated. "__1__’m going to call Harry.” _

_“No.” The response was automatic, out of his mouth before he could think about it. “Not Potter."_

_Scorpius is the best thing that ever happened to Draco. Really. But that doesn't mean there aren't challenges. When it becomes clear Draco needs some expert advice as to how to manage Scorp's accidental magic, Draco get's more than he bargained for._  
  
26\. **punk_rock_yuppie** wrote [Turn and Face the Strange (time may change me) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738303) (16121, PG13)  
_Summary: Draco and Harry and how their relationship—and themselves—change over the course of eleven years. _  
  
27\. **o****nereader** wrote [Pathless Woods ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690522/chapters/49144697) (30267, NC-17)  
_Summary: “There is a pleasure in the pathless woods” Lord Byron. _

_Harry finds himself unexpectedly reacquainted with Draco Malfoy when his work as an apprentice wandmaker takes him to Wiltshire. Amongst the trees Harry finds magic, growth, and a man who might finally be proving he’s worthy of the wand that chose him. Hawthorn, Unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably pliant. _

_A story of found family, trees with feelings, belief in the power of growth, wandlore, and gratuitous description of Handsome Estate Owner™ Draco Malfoy swanning around in white shirts and leather boots. _  
  
28\. **MotherBooker** wrote [I Can Feel The Draw (I can feel it pulling me back) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867990) (10783, PG13)  
_Summary: Draco has spent the years since the war tucked away in his house working on potions with only an 18th-century portrait for company, but Potter knocking on his door in need of a dueling partner might just change his life in ways he could never imagine. _  
  
29\. **Mindabbles **wrote [Spirited ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916308) (14187, NC-17)  
_Summary: Draco needs just a few good reviews on something called “The Yelp.” He’s finally on the verge of the perfect case when Harry bloody Potter decides to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong. _  
  
30\. **dwell_the_brave** wrote [ Forget Our Heritage ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065900) (15731, PG-13)  
_Summary: When Harry Potter returns to England to take the All Souls Fellowship Examinations, the last person he expects to see in Oxford is Draco Malfoy. After all these years, has Malfoy truly changed?_  
  
[ Travel ]  
  
31\. **carpemermaid** wrote [Gravity Centered ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502965) (6780, NC-17)  
_Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are two of the best flyers in the International Professional Broom Racing League. To fans, they’re a pair of competitive rivals that trade skillful wins back and forth, but after they finish each grueling race around the world is that all there is between them? Or: Harry tastes the wind on Malfoy’s tongue. _  
  
32\. **dualwieldteacup** wrote [All Bets are Off ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456555) (31705, NC-17)  
_Summary: Harry Potter's latest security assignment brings him to Las Vegas for the International Wizarding Casino World Series. At a magic underwater hotel, he is tasked with guarding the legendary and mysterious gambler known as Snake Eyes. The stakes are high when both Galleons and emotions are involved. Not to mention peacock pool floats, secret pizza, and most importantly of all, second chances._  
  
33\. **gracerene** wrote [Just a Matter of Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680190) (23333, NC-17)  
_Summary: Draco's in a bit of a rut. He's nearing forty, divorced, and he still can't figure out how to make his Time Turner reconstruction work. He's bored, he can admit it, so he's not nearly as concerned as he should be when his pet project malfunctions and sends him twenty years into the past. That is, until he ends up relying on a nineteen-year-old Harry Potter for help and starts developing some very inconvenient—and possibly reciprocated—feelings. _  
  
34\. **eleana_lee** wrote [Perfect Subject ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675483) (3029, G)  
_Summary: a chance meeting sets Draco off onto the path of photography, and he travels the world in search of the perfect subject _  
  
35\. **Erebeus** wrote [Under This Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743871) (9614, PG13)  
_Summary: Harry’s life is at a standstill when his friends push him to go explore the world a little more. He’s been on vacation from his defense post for three years now, watching his friends move on with their lives. As he travels across the Indian terrain, between befriending Elephants and battling cuddly chicks for one Blonde haired ex-Slytherin’s attention, he might also find that some wishes do in fact come true and that family can be two men and a baby chick. _

_Draco has been doing pretty well for himself—or so he would like to think. He’s rebuilt a portion of the Malfoy fortune by travelling half the world, his mother is well cared for, and not a lot of people remember his reputation as a Death Eater anymore. He is comfortable. But then he goes on a trip with Harry bloody Potter, and realizes that comfortable doesn’t always mean happy._  
  
36\. **MarchnoGirl** wrote [Take Your Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869676/chapters/49606787) (28055, NC17)  
_Summary: Where Harry finds himself soul-bonded to a mysterious stranger and Draco, five times winner of Witch Weekly's award for 'Best Smile', happens to specialise in soul-bond Curse-Breaking. If they have to travel back in time to find the culprit, well, that's just a minor detail. Featuring bed sharing, tons of UST, a ghostly companion, and a treehouse that is off-limits, thank you very much._  
  
37\. **AhaMarimbas** wrote [Destination: Wedding ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878532/chapters/49626872) (31883, NC17)  
_Summary: Harry keeps accidentally getting married by not knowing the customs of cultures he visits and Draco is his long-suffering divorce attorney. Is Harry doing it on purpose? Are the people he's marrying doing it on purpose? Is everyone involved just an idiot? Read on and find out! _  
  
38\. **RunningOutsideTheLines** wrote [Passion in Paris ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832191) (2245, PG13)  
_Summary: Harry is hired to be the Photographer for Draco Malfoy's new band. He and Ron show up late to their first concert and only have time to find a good vantage point before the show begins. The music was fantastic, snarky and upbeat and catchy as hell. Malfoy croned into the microphone, his rich voice rumbling down every spine as he sang. “_  
  
"We used to rule the world…” he sang as the music swelled beneath his voice. "_... but we lost it,” The crowd sang with him._  
  
“The darkness bled us out,” Malfoy sang back. “… we just watched it,” the crowd responded."  
  
39\. **ravenclawsquill** wrote [Match Fit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968535) (25233, NC-17)  
_Summary: After picking up a groin injury just two weeks before the Quidditch World Cup Final, star Seeker Harry Potter reluctantly agrees to seek help from world-renowned Magi-Physiotherapist, Draco Malfoy. Cue sexual tension, naked sports massages, inappropriate erections and a healthy dose of acid-green lycra."_  
  
40\. **sassy_cissa** wrote [Oh What a Knight! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328396) (10323, R)  
_Summary: Harry loved his job driving the Knight Bus. When his next fare is to pick up a stranded wizard in Wiltshire, he's no longer sure. A story about odd career choices, making amends, suspicions and finding out your arch nemesis isn't so bad after all. _  
  
41\. **mab_di** wrote [I Am Not Who I Became ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206417) (93,190, NC-17)  
_Summary: Draco left England after the trials and has travelled the world meeting wizards and Muggles from different cultures and with vastly different relationships to magic, each other, and the natural world. Now he's a fisherman in Finland on commercial vessels. Harry has been struggling since the war and has become a recluse while trying to write his autobiography. An invitation to the Hogwarts class of 1998's 15th reunion isn't welcomed by either of them, but neither could predict how the night, and their reunion, will upend their lives._  
  
  


###  **PODFIC**

  
[ Pet ]  
  
1\. **semperfiona** read [Mad About Cats ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298226) ( PG-13)  
_Summary: When a talented veterinarian and a mad cat bloke can't quit dancing around one another, it takes a cunning cat to get them together. _  
  



End file.
